His mystery girl
by special agent Ali
Summary: Shane Gray changed. He is off the market and engaged. Who is the mystery girl? That is the question everyone wants to know. Who is Shane in love with?
1. Love is magical

She watches him from the crowd. He seems to be her only view. Sure, Nate Black is jamming on the drums and Jason Greene rocks on his guitar but she likes him the best.

He is jamming on the guitar as well. Shane Adam Gray, her love, his inspiration. The song ends and he stands to grab his guitar. Lovebug plays and she sees him staring at her.

Looking down at the beautiful, ten karat gold ring on her finger she knows she made the right decision.

The night before he made the choice. "I really love you" he whispered before dropping to one knee.

It had been only six months. Three months since they met and he never wanted anyone else. Six months since he became the sweet guy she loved and now was engaged to.

The song ends and the three handsome men wave to the crowd. Shane jumps into the crowd and ignores all the girls screaming at him.

He grabs her and they share a kiss.

"Come on lovebug" he whispers and she giggles. Nate and Jason smile at her as they help her onto the stage.

"Sing, the stage is all yours" Nate whispers and she feels nervous but staring at him, everything melts away and he is all she sees.

They start dancing as they sing and forget the world ever existed. Love truly is a magical thing.


	2. Teasing Nate, the boys make her laugh

Hey peeps waz up!

As you all read the mystery girl has no name yet and she won't for a while but it may become the girl you want her to be. So far all I know is my anonymous reviewer wants her to be Mitchie so tell me who you want it to be with Shane

It's morning and she wakes up. She goes to the kitchen to find her man teasing Nate so she decides to tease him too.

"Is Nate burning the pancakes again? Do I need to call the fire department?" she asks pretending to whisper it to Shane. She says it loud enough to annoy the boy who glares at her.

"Hush you. I only burned a couple and you may be getting them missy," he scolds her and she laughs.

She never feels like an outsider to them. She ruffles Nate's hair before hugging him.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, forgive me?" she says and he glares at her again.

"Your on strike two young lady" he says and she smiles.

"Is Nate burning the pancakes again? Shall I go save Emily and Duane?" a very sleepy Jason asks as he yawns stretching in footie pajamas she brought him for Christmas.

"No, you don't need to save your dumb parrots. You people are mean, I make one small fire…."

"One?"

"Small?"

She and Shane giggle as they speak simultaneously. "All right you two be nice, Nate didn't mean to have us stand outside for two hours while the firemen put out his pancakes" Jason said and Nate glared at all of them.

"Thanks Jay" he says sarcastically which of course goes past Jason. "Your welcome buddy" he says and pulls him into a hug.

"Okay, everyone go sit down, I'll serve you" Nate says after pushing Jason away.

Everyone sits and then stares at what looks to be a black hockey puck, yellow goo and what used to be toast.

"Gr….Great job Nate" Shane grimaces as he pushes the goop around.

"Can we go out to the diner now?" she whispers to Shane as she tries to cut the pancake and her knife breaks.

"All right, so I'm no Nick Jonas" Nate grumbles as he picks up the egg and spits it into the trash.

"Who wants to be that diabetic freak and their weird brothers?" Shane asks and Nate laughs.

"Yeah, I saw them and Kevin is really weird" Jason yells.

"Will you three stop?" she yells as her sides begin to hurt from her laughing too much.

"Sorry" they all say in unison.

"Come on lets clean up and let a real chef cook for us" Shane says and they all agree.

Nate nods and moves slower. She notices and hugs his shoulders. "No offense Nate sweetie but look at the bright side, you're the best drummer I know," she says and Nate cracks a small smile.

"Thanks, you're a great friend," he says and feeling better Nate starts the dishwasher and joins his band mates and their very special girl friend.

"Yeah I agree with ______ (sorry can't tell you her name, not yet anyway, you'll have to wait a little bit longer) we definitely rock better than the Jonas Brothers" Jason yells overhearing her and she laughs.

All right if I get five reviews I'll update and we'll be another chapter closer to finding out mystery girls identity.

If anyone watches JONAS you may get why Nate stinks at cooking. Lol

Later peeps


	3. A fight and a campers welcome back

Hey readers, I really want to thank the four people who reviewed me and I still am not revealing mystery girl yet. Be patient, this may be a ten chapter tale I'm not sure yet. I know you all want Mitchie though lol

She knows eating out wouldn't be easy but she isn't jealous as the guys sing autographs.

"Sorry baby, this must get annoying" Shane whispers to her and she shakes her head.

"It's okay, I think it's sweet that you guys care so much and besides I get to hang with you and they don't" she tells him and he smiles.

"You two are so cute together just like Emily and Duane, I'm still waiting for them to have a baby" Jason says and she blushes.

"Jay, that's so sweet, but maybe they want to have it in a birdhouse" she says and Jason nods.

"Your right but I don't know how to build one ____ (still being mean here ha ha)"

"I bet Shane does, he was supposed to make you one" Nate says with an evil little smirk.

"Be quiet Nathaniel, I think you know how to make them as well" Shane argued and both boys dropped their pens and glared at each other.

She looks at Jason and then smiles at the crowd.

"Guys" she pleads but the two don't hear her.

"I'm not the one who was at camp"

"You two made me go, you told me we were getting ice cream"

"Yeah that was fun, not my fault you were a huge jerk with a gigantic ego"

"I was not"

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry" both boys said as she glares at them. They look embarrassed as their fans look amused.

"Wow, are they always this bad?" one fan whispers to her and she nods but then smiles when she sees her face.

"CAITY" She yells and the two hug.

"Hey girlfriend, I came in and saw the line" Caitlyn Gellar smirks and smiles at the boy. Nate smiles back and she sits next to him.

"So I saw your text, OMG is that the…." Caitlyn exclaims as she eyes the beautiful ring and Shane smirks.

"Didn't think I'd settle did you Gellar?" he asks and she elbows him.

"Yes, Shane proposed two nights ago and you have to be my maid of honor, your like my sister" she says and Caitlyn grins and hugs her.

All right Caitlyn is not the mystery girl but we still got five girls to cover. Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola and our girl Mitchie are still left and one of them will marry Shane in this fictional story.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. more drama, a diva and a fight oh my

She couldn't be any happier. After a while the fans left and the group went into a booth inviting Caitlyn to sit with them.

"So is Connect Three going to still play now that Shane is with my BFF?" Caitlyn asked and all three nodded.

"Nothing will split us apart Caity, we stuck out Shane's jerkiness, we can live with him having a wife, besides she is so cool to be with" Jason said and hugged her who was sandwiched between him and Shane.

"Aww thanks Jay, I love being with you and Nate too" she said. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her edible pancakes.

"Now these are good pancakes" she said and Nate scowled at her. Caitlyn looked at them confused.

"Oh, sorry Caity, Nate was cooking us breakfast and lets just say we now own hockey pucks" she explained and Nate stuck his tongue out at her.

"You people stink, I am not that bad"

"Then why did you spit the pancake out?" Shane asked and Nate scowled.

Caitlyn laughed and put her arm around his neck. "My poor baby, don't worry, we'll go make something later and I'll eat everything my sweetie makes" she cooed and Shane looked impressed.

"Does she own diarrhea medicine?" he asked her and she giggled.

"Oh shut up Gray" Nate scowled.

"Okay boys, settled down, Caity I need your help, the wedding is in two weeks and I need you to help me make initiations" she said changing the subject.

"Of course, as long as we don't invite Tess" she said with a grimace.

"Caitlyn! Come on, she isn't that bad" she said and Caity smiled.

"Fine, it's your wedding, invite the diva if you like" Caitlyn said.

"Glad you're not holding a grudge Gellar" a voice followed by a pretty blonde girl.

"You…she…how much did I miss here?" Caitlyn asked looking hurt as she and the blonde hugged after she climbed over Jason.

"I told you, she isn't that bad, she came to a few concerts and we became friends" she explained and Caity huffed.

"Come on Nate, these people really do stink" she said and pulled him out of the diner.

"Caitlyn! Oh come on, you know you're my BFF" she called after her and Caitlyn waved her off.

"Sure, just like at Camp when you completely ignored me" she yelled and then ran dropping Nate's hand who raced after her.

Oooh drama!

I think it's getting obvious who "She" is. I'm going to bring someone new in every chapter then I'll end it with the wedding. I hope Caity forgive her though.

Please review


	5. forgiving and a new couple?

"Well that went smoothly?" she jumped as someone suddenly whispered in her ear.

"You think?" she whispered to Shane before groaning.

"So, how are you Jason?" Tess asked the only person still sitting at the table and he looked up.

"I'm…ok I guess Tess, hey that rhymed" Jason answered and Tess smiled with a roll of her eyes as she like everyone else was used to Jason's quirks.

"That's good" Tess answered and the two began chatting. She looked back and was relieved that Tess was being nice as promised. Tess then began laughing as she sipped an untouched glass of water and quickly Jason jumped up and rubbed her back when the water went down the wrong pipe.

"Easy, you okay?" he asked, concerned and Tess smiled as she caught her breath.

"Fine, thanks Jason, maybe you should quit being so funny" she said and Jason raised a brow.

"Um….okay…I guess" he stuttered and Tess took his hands. "Never mind, tell me about your shows, I haven't seen you guys in months" Tess said quickly and she awed when Tess put her head on Jay's shoulder.

"They're hitting it off" she whispered to Shane who smirked. "I guess so, though my bet is the fact he's famous has something to do with it" he responded and she smacked his arm hard.

"He is also incredibly hot, funny and a great listener. Jason is always up for listening to anyone, Tess is lucky to have him" she scolded and Shane looked at her in shock.

"You say it like he is better than me" he said and she rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you're in a different league pop star" she then said.

She then turned away from him and looked at the door.

"Think she cooled off?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Better go now, you know how Caity gets" he answered and she nodded.

They tried to say goodbye to the couple but was only waved away in response so they left.

The two found Nate and Caitlyn ten minutes later and Caitlyn gave her a death glare and went into a bathroom, locking the door.

"This could be a while, Caitlyn was really mad, she was just muttering before you got here" Nate whispered to Shane who whistled.

"Well hopefully Caity gets over it soon because the wedding is soon and all our other guests are coming, we invited a lot of camp rockers that we were the closest too" Shane answered.

She just knocked on the door.

"Caitlyn Gellar open up, you know you're my BFF, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just afraid, I just want all my camp rock buds at my wedding" she begged and to her relief the door opened.

"I'm still mad at you" Caitlyn said and she smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I promise I'll make this up to you, everyone else should be here soon anyway so you won't even have to talk to Tess, but if you do just try and be nice" she said and Caitlyn groaned.

"Fine, but I make no promises after the wedding" she said and with an evil smirk went to the kitchen where the boys were still seated.


	6. A now friendly luncheon

She still found it hard to believe. She watched as sat with her friends and felt comfortable around them all.

The guys were like her brothers and her fiancé was her soul mate. Even the bratty diva was almost like a half-sister, Caity was the full one.

"Earth to ____" Caity said and she smiled. "Sorry, was just rejoicing, I love you all" she said. Tess pulled a face.

"Even me?" Tess asked and she nodded.

"Why not? You did apologize?" she said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You're too forgiving" she muttered.

"Maybe but we don't need a world war three, look at what hate does, I don't like hurting people" she said.

Everyone nodded. "You're right, I'm just glad you fixed him so I don't have to hate him" Nate said.

"For the last time I was not that bad Nathaniel" Shane said.

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Stop!" She commanded and both looked sheepish again.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys are weird" she whispered to Caitlyn who nodded with a grin

_Hey sorry for not updating. So except for Tess or Caity who do you want to be the mystery girl?_


	7. Her reveal, its been neglected too long

_Hey, sorry for taking so long to update, that's what I get for having so many ideas. But I am ending this one now, before I take another three months to update._

Caitlyn's phone rang then and she answered it. Caitlyn then grinned at her.

"I have got a surprise for you" she said and grabbed her hand and ran off with the rest of the group following behind.

They went two blocks before Caitlyn stopped at another diner. She opened the door and the told the woman there she was with friends.

Caitlyn then pulled her through the diner till she spotted three girls at a table.

"Oh my god, Caitlyn" she exclaimed as she saw her surprise.

The three jumped up and ran to her. Ella, Peggy and Lola, three girls she knew from Camp Rock as well.

"Hi Mitchie, I can't believe you and Shane are getting married" Ella said and Mitchie smiled.

Shane took her hand and kissed her cheek.

A week later they had their wedding and Mitchie stood with all five girls from her camp as she made her way to her new husband who stood with his two best men.

It was a joyous wedding and Mitchie was very happy.

_Sorry for it being extremely short but I had to end this. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
